


Lock All The Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Matt Morgan - Fandom, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Quarantine, Sarcasm, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe where Noel Gallagher and Matt Morgan are stuck in quarantine at Matt's house. They are running low on booze and Matt gets Noel to show him the Knebworth kiss, reluctantly.
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Matt Morgan (Comedy RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Lock All The Doors

"What fuckin day is it?" Noel asked in a deep throaty 'morning voice.' Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and scratched his bollox. "Does it fuckin matter?" Replied, Matt, as he sat up. Both were sharing Matt's bed, as it seemed logical in terms of comfort. It felt odd the first night, but after both men had slept like logs, they knew it was alright. Besides, they were friends and this was a desperate time. Both men were stuck in Matt's house for a quarantine. Supplies were limited. 

"Just don't want to lose too much track of time..." Noel stated, with a shrug. "Calender in the kitchen, I can't be bothered, Matt sighed." Noel turned his head and his eyes met his friend's. Matt just chuckled, he really didn't care what day it was. "Tell you what, I can tell you what time it is." Noel raised an eyebrow and replied with, "fuckin day time, and breakfast time. What you gonna make me?" Noel laughed. 

"I hadn't realized I was the help, or yer wife, or for that matter a chef." Noel sat up with smile. " I don't care which of those you want to pretend to be, just make me breakfast." Noel asked again. "Oh and who are you in all this? A Tory cunt?" Noel pushed Matt out of bed and told him to 'fuck off.' Matt laughed, knowing how much Noel hated that. Getting up off the floor he went to his drawers and changed his shirt and underwear. "Yous as bad as me brother, gotta warn a person first, now I have a vision of yer arse burned into me mind."

"Fuckin hell, Noel, who knew you were such a prude." Matt teased. "I'm not, if you were me wife, I would not have cared, but yeh ain't." Facing Noel, arms crossed, he smiled. "Ain't my fault we ain't married." Noel threw a pillow at Matt as he ran out of the bedroom. Once he was gone, Noel changed, and followed behind. Standing in the living room, he saw all the rubbish that they had just left on the floor, and kicked a path out so he wouldn't step on anything. After all, this was Matt's house and if Matt wanted to keep it this way that was fine by him.

Matt had gotten the last of the eggs out and was frying them. "See, those are perfect, I can't figure cooking." Noel confessed. Matt just shrugged. "This is it, eggs, can't do nothin else." Noel saw there were only two left and became concerned. "Erm, are there more?" Asked Noel. "More what?" Replied Matt. "Eggs, ya knobhead." Matt chuckled and shook his head. "Sure isn't, I had to snatch these while being hit with an umbrella." Noel grumbled as he thought about the shops. "Getting beer was no walk in the park either, I only hope we have enough."

"Fuck!" Matt moaned as he put the eggs on plates. "Well, maybe this thing will die out?" Noel took his plate of eggs and shook his head. "Haven't dared listen to the Beeb, don't need a load of depression with this." Noel explained. "Here, eat yer fuckin eggs I made you, an stop thinkin for a bit." Matt handed Noel his eggs and smiled. "Got any orange juice or summat?"Noel asked, knowing he was pushing it. "Nope, even the milk's gone tits up." Matt informed Noel. "Did ya put a fork in it?" Noel laughed again. "No, I did not,cos I am not yer daft brother." Noel was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Eat yer eggs lest they get cold." Matt nagged. "Oh you sound like me mam." Noel calmed down and began to eat his eggs. 

"So what do we have to drink?" Asked Noel. "Water and beer, but." Both frowned at the idea of being sober if the beer ran out before this was over. Noel needed something, andit wasn't going to be water. Going to the fridge he got a beer and then two juice glasses. He poured the beer evenly in the glasses and brought them to the table. Matt stared at it before grabbing it and drinking it. "You know, it's not as bad as all that, beer and eggs." Noel smiled. "Birds can have Mimosas for brunch, and we can have beer and eggs."

When they were finished, they put the dishes in the sink, and when Noel began to walk out of the kitchen, Matt asked him where he was going. "To the other room, why?" Noel replied. "Aren't you gonna do the washing up?" Matt asked, tilting his head. Noel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He walked back into the kitchen and Matt draped an apron around him, and tied it. Noel looked down to see daisies in the front. "This yours?" Noel asked. "Yeah, an I don't want to hear nothin about it." Noel was surpressing a giggle as he filled the sink with water. Matt went to the other room and sat in his favorite chair as Noel scrubbed. When he was all done, he took the apron off and went to the other room and sat down.

"What you think your brother is doing?" Matt asked. "Which one?" Noel replied. He did not want to talk about either of them. "You know which one I mean." Noel rolled his eyes, I don't fuckin know an don't fuckin care." Noel made clear. "Well, tell me how you really feel." Matt said with a laugh. "I'm putting on the telly, gotta see what's happening out there."

"Well, I'm gonna grab me another beer, you want one?" Noel asked. "Fuckin hell, I guess I'd better or their won't be any left." Noel nodded and went back into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and looked in. Only 5 beers left. Then Noel thought that perhaps all the other beer he had bought, Matt had some stored away in the pantry or summat. Grabbing two beers he tossed one to Matt and opened up his own. He took a big swig as he sat down. 

"Uh, Matt, please tell me we have more alcohol for however long this is." Matt looked over at Noel and told him that what was in the fridge was what they had. "Matt, that means three beers for the rest of our time here." Noel began to drink his beer slower. "Well, I got some brandy if that makes you feel better." He was changing channels but it was all the same, depressing news about the virus. 

"Brandy? Well who's the Tory cunt now?" Matt put his finger to his lips to quiet Noel. "It's a gentleman's beverage and it will get you pissed much quicker than beer." Noel nodded, well, I was planning on being drunk all the way through this." Noel shrugged. "Sound's about right." Matt said under his breath. He went into the other room and poured them each a tumbler half filled with brandy and walked out. He handed one glass to Noel and sat down and took a slug out of his own. It pleasantly burned all the way down, and Matt smiled. Noel took a sip and made a face as if he had just been given a glass of medicine. Matt chuckled.

"Can't drink with the men, can ye?" Matt teased. "Tequilia, I like that, but this 'old man' stuff is something else. "Ah, go on, eventually, you won't even tast it." Noel smirked and took a bigger drink, and then another. He could feel it's effect, and that he did enjoy. Matt had already finished his glass, and was grinning like an idiot. "Fuck me, dreadful stuff, but has a nice kick." Noel began to laugh and he didn't even know what he was laughing about, but it didn't matter, He was not thinking of their predicament. Noel's laughter became contagious, and soon Matt was laughing as well. Each had to wipe tears from their eyes. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, Noel noticed it was only half noon and hoped this stuff would last. Staring at each other, Matt asks, "That time you kissed yer brother at Knebworth, what was that about?" Matt asked. "It was the result of lots of drugs an I don't really feel like talking about me brother, much less what happened at Knebworth." Matt rolled his eyes. "You know you looked like yous feeding a baby bird." Matt grinned. "I what?" Noel sounded cross, but Matt continued. "If you look at those photos it totally does." Noel folds his arms against his chest. "Can you stop now?" Matt, unable to help himself asked, "Would you kiss me like that? I mean, I am yer best friend?" Noel looked horrified, not because he didn't care about Matt, but because that was a long time ago.

"What you say, show me how it was done." Matt persists. "You really won't leave me alone about this will you?" Noel asked. "Nah, fuckin won't, but I also promise to never mention it to anyone, not even yer wife." Noel took a deep breath and made his way over. Noel then cupped his friend's head, and looked into his eyes. He hardly knew what they were doing back then, so he just did what he thought they had done. He planted his warm lips on Matt's, slowly opened his mouth and deepened the kiss for a moment, before pulling away. "That felt about like how it was back then." Sitting back in his chair, he looked at Matt. "Well?" Noel asked. "It was interesting, never been kissed by a bloke before." Noel just shook his head. "Well, you won't be getting kissed by this one again." Matt then got up and asked Noel, "More Brandy?"


End file.
